


Grey Wardens' Fate

by Naaklasolus



Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: How the final battle against the Archdemon created the legend of the Hero of Fereldan
Relationships: Male Amell/Zevran Arainai, Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005777
Kudos: 1





	Grey Wardens' Fate

Aedan Cousland quietly clasped Alistair’s shoulder. “Hail, the Warden King.” Aedan joked as he squeezed Alistair’s shoulder. “May you live long and make Fereldan a force to reckon with.”.

With that, Aedan released his friend’s shoulder and charged towards the rising archdemon, and yanked free a sword from a corpse, sliding the last couple feet to slide and run the creature through with his sword, causing it to collapse and moved so that he was next to the beast’s head.

“I’m sorry, Morrigan.” Aedan mumbled before he raised the sword and thrust it down with a sharp yell and bit back a cry as bright lights blined him and pain shot through his entire body, instead pressing the sword deeper in and keeping it there for what felt like enternity before a blast sent him flying back into some rubble and everything started to go black

“AEDAN!” Aedan tried to look up as he heard Zevran….that was the first time Zevran had ever...ever…..Aedan smiled as the elf appeared in his line of sight.

“Zev…..” Aedan muttered before the sweet release of death consumed him.

******

  
“W….What’s going on?” Zevran looked up from polishing his blade to find his dear Warden friend staring at him in confusion, and Zevran felt a surge of relief that Morrigan’s ritual had succeed, even he knew that Aedan was meant for more things than dying a hero.

“Congratulations, my friend. You live to continue to be a pain in the ass to all of us.” Zevran answered warmly as he set the blade down. “Might I say that the role of the queen is very befitting for Elisse? She’s only been one for about a month now but she took to it naturally, many are praising your king on his choice of a bride.”.

“But….I…..” Aedan said as confusion laced his gentle voice. “How…..” There was the realization in his eyes. “The Ritual….Who agreed to it?!”.

“Now, now, you need to…” Zevran said as he set the blade aside and stood to move closer to the injured Warden who grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down.

“Who?”.

“I am not going to….”.

“Zev? Is Aedan up?” Zevran tensed slightly as he watched Aedan’s hazel eyes snap to the door. “It did work! That’s….”.

“Nathaniel.” That tone caused the elf to pause and eye the crowned Hero of Fereldan, Aedan shoved Zevran aside and carefully and slightly unsteadly got to his feet. “Don’t tell me you did what I think you did?”.

“I….Oh, Morrigan’s ritual? I had to, I….” Nate began to say, and faster then anybody could’ve realized, a loud thrawck echoed through the room and Nate was on the floor, nursing what Zevran assumed was going to be a black eye or a broken nose while he quickly rushed forward to grab Aedan and restrain him before the idiot passed out or continued to beat up Nate.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! I can’t believe you’d be that stupid to endanger….your...child…..Maker’s balls….” Aedan started out yelling before it frizzled out and he relaxed a bit and Zevran slowly released him which immediately had Aedan crouching own slowly next to Nate, who was now sitting up and all but jumped away from Aedan when Aedan touched his shoulder.

“I’msorry!I’msorry!I’msory!” Nate mumbled as Zevran noticed a bit of blood. “Iwantedtoprotectyou!”.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I shouldn’t have punched you. I’m sorry, my temper got the best of me, it’s okay, Nathaniel.” Aedan murmured ashe rubbed at his and winced. “Nate...you understand what this means, right? Why I didn’t agree to her terms?”.

“I do, but I….”.

“That’s where we’ve always differed, huh? I...can’t make tough calls like you can.” Aedan murmured as he shook his head. “I’m gonna find Morrigan.”.

“I leave for only five minutes.” Wynne’s voice echoed through the room which caused Aedan to freeze and slowly turn to face the rather annoyed looking mage. “You are also in quite a bit of trouble, young man.”

“Yes, madam.”.


End file.
